revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood
'Blood'https://twitter.com/HamptonsExposed/status/433003266159308800/photo/1 is the 18th episode of Season 3 and is the 62th episode overall. Summary EMILY HELPS AIDEN FACE HIS DEMONS AS VICTORIA SEEKS OUT A FAMILIAR FACE - Investigations into Pascal lead Emily and Aiden to uncover some long buried family secrets, while Victoria pays a surprise visit to former ally Mason Treadwell as she gets ever closer to exposing Emily. Recap Aiden has a nightmare about the day his father shot himself to death. He awakens to the reality that he has no evidence to link Pascal to his dad, who had been falsely labeled a terrorist. Aiden needs Emily’s help. They go to England to see his mother while pretending to be an engaged couple. Aiden hasn’t seen his mom in eight years. He wants to talk about what happened to his dad, but she’s not willing to do that. It’s all too painful. She has no idea her daughter, Colleen, is also dead. Aiden finds a clue about his father’s past. It’s a name—Oscar Chapman. He’s going to follow up this lead, but not before telling his mother the truth. He admits that he and Emily are not together. He also reveals that his sister was kidnapped. She was used as leverage to get his dad to blow up the plane. As for Oscar Chapman, he was a freelance reporter who worked for Pascal. He died in a car accident. The lead is a dead end. But at least Aiden reconnected with his mother. Emily, too. The two of them make love. Conrad is disappointed to hear that his French friend is reneging on their partnership plan after he helped him reel in his ex. So he meets with Pascal’s South American business partner to reveal that he is grooming his son, Gideon, to take over the business. This has his foreign partner bailing. Margaux is angry about this newsflash, too. Daniel uses her rage to get closer to her. This has new homeowner Jack angry. After a chat with Daniel, Pascal apologizes for being a lousy father. Margaux shows her father her five-year plan. She’s pleased when Pascal is willing to listen to it. Later, she shares a drink with Daniel to celebrate. Victoria meets up with the incarcerated Mason Treadwell. Sadly, bow ties are not on the list of approved prison attire. Victoria inquires about Emily. Mason isn’t willing to spill his secrets unless he’s a free man by the end of the month. He calls Emily about his chat with the queen. It’s time to renegotiate their deal. Stevie is sent to meet with Mason since their conversation can’t be recorded. She lays out Emily’s offer, but it is rejected. Mason opts to chat with Victoria, who has brought Conrad up to speed on the situation. Javier is ticked when Nolan wants 70 percent of the company in their partnership. He wants to explore other options. In other news, Charlotte is starting to believe her brother’s story that Jack is in cahoots with Emily to destroy their family. A story from Javier further increases her suspicions. Charlotte believes Daniel can help him regarding his problems with Nolan. Mason Treadwell is given some shaving cream by a prison guard. It turns out to be toxic. Mason is dead. Victoria confronts Stevie about her meeting with him. She brings a bottle of booze over to torture her. Stevie ends up drinking again. Jack finds her in bad shape. He wants her to go back to L.A. Stevie wants him to come with her. He can’t do that. Stevie believes it’s because he loves Emily. The coroner’s van takes Mason Treadwell’s body off the prison grounds. As it turns out, the dead writer isn’t really dead. Nolan, who was undercover driving the van, explains that the face cream that supposedly killed him was provided by Emily Thorne - it contained a poisonous Japanese herb whose toxic reaction causes the body to appear dead for 12 hours. Nolan explains all this to Mason as he provides him with his new identity, a bankroll and a description of the bungalow that will be his new home. He also asks him what he knows about another reporter — Oscar Chapman. Mason says the man who may know of Pascal’s connection to Aiden’s father faked his own death. He may still be alive. Now Emily just needs to find him. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado *Claire Jacobs as Harriet Mathis *Olivier Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal Co-Starring Cast *Len Cordova as Alberto Loya *Jessie Lande as Maid *Jack Guzman as Guard *Braden Fitzgerald as Young Aiden Quotes :Victoria: It's been a far to long ---- :Mason Treadwell: What a surprise ---- :Emily: Victoria is tempting him ---- :Victoria: Emily Thorne, what is this girl up to? ---- :Emily: What do you want? ---- :Mason Treadwell: Show me your hand within 24 hours or I’ll show my visitor mine. Tick tock goes the Clarke. ---- :Mason Treadwell: What a surprise... To receive a visit from the Queen herself ---- :Victoria: You might be sober, but you still can't think clearly ---- :Mason Treadwell: I'm going with what's behind door "G" ---- :Conrad: As long as Emily is your enemy she's an ally to me ---- :Margaux: I don't like jealous men. Gallery Videos Revenge 3x18 - Season 3 Episode 18 Preview Promo "Blood" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x18 Sneak Peek 1 "Blood" Victoria Visits Mason in Prison (HD)|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge - 3x18, "Blood" (sneak peek 2 legendado)|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 3x18 1.jpg 3x18 2.jpg 3x18 3.jpg 3x18 4.jpg 3x18 5.jpg 3x18 6.jpg 3x18 7.jpg 3x18 8.jpg 3x18 9.jpg 3x18 10.jpg 3x18 11.jpg 3x18 12.jpg 3x18 13.jpg 3x18 14.jpg 3x18 15.jpg 3x18 16.jpg 3x18 17.jpg 3x18 18.jpg 3x18 19.jpg 3x18 20.jpg 3x18 21.jpg 3x18 22.jpg 3x18 23.jpg 3x18 24.jpg 3x18 25.jpg 3x18 26.jpg 3x18 27.jpg 3x18 28.jpg 3x18 29.jpg 3x18 30.jpg 3x18 31.jpg 3x18 32.jpg Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mason Treadwell in Season 3. He was last seen in "Victory". *Emily's deal with Mason in "Penance" is revisited in this episode when Mason threatens Emily. *Victoria figures out that Mason and Emily are connected. *Mason gets out of jail with Emily and Nolan's help. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes